KING KONG: Denhams revenge
by Qader
Summary: Wow, I had completely forgotten about this story. I shall see if I can make my return. I was 17 when I started the story, I am now 22. So I must watch the film and reread the story again. So everything can remain in character. With better English ;
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

KING KONG: Denhams revenge

Chapter 1: Prologue

Denham stood on the street, joined by thousands of other people. Kong, the mighty gorilla, was laying in a pool of his own blood, after falling down from Empire state building. Denham looked to the sides. Curious people tried to push others to the side, so they could see Kong them self.

"Beauty killed the beast." He mumbled.

Denham knew he was broke. All his money went to his eight wonder show. In a couple of days, everyone would blame him for the accident. he would go to jail for many years.

"I won´t." He then said, turned around and walked away from the huge crowd.

A tear ran down his cheek. He was mad. They had destroyed his film and now they had killed his eight wonder. Denham walked down the empty streets of New York. Everybody were at Empire state building. He opened and closed his fists in pure rage.

"I´m gonna make them pay!" He yelled inside his head. "I´m gonna make them pay!"

Denham had a plan. all the survivors that escaped Skull island, would he bring back to the island and then... He would go on a hunt. Kill them one at a time, his main goal was Jack and Ann, but all the others to had to be eliminated...

(Ok, i know this is a short chapter, but this is only a prologue, a little sample of what there will happen in this story.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Driscoll

Chapter 2: Driscoll

Authors note: I´m open to constructive critisism, say what you like and what you don´t like.

Three days later...

Jack sat in his office writing a screenplay. Two days ago Carl Denham had asked him write a new manuscript about some survivors on an island, that was being chased by a twisted hunter and his mercenaries. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jack Driscoll." Jack said.

"Hey, hey, hey, heeey Jack." Denhams laughing voice said in the other end.

"Hello, Carl." Jack said, because he knew who it was.

"Hello, Jack. How far have you come with the screenplay?" Denham asked.

"It is going okay. I have written five pages, but I have only been writing for two days, so..." Jack said, but got interrupted.

"Doesn´t matter, Jackie-boy." Carl laughed. "I´m going to call Ann now, I think she is the perfect actress for this movie."

"Carl, I haven´t writte..." Jack got interrupted again as Carl hung up.

Jack looked at the phone and then at his manuscript, and then hung up.

"Jackie-boy?..." Jack mumbled.

Carl had changed these last four days. everytime he met Jack, he was in an unusually good mood. It freaked Jack out. But he never said it. Jack had a little voice in his head saying this movie was going to be shot on Skull island. Jack quickly returned to his manuscript, because he didn´t want to think about it. It was an crazy idea, not even Carl denham could be crazy enough to return to Skull island. Suddenly it knocked on Jacks door...

"Come in." Jack said.

A lady in créme colored dress entered.

"Oh!" Jack then said. "Mrs. Jensen."

"Good day, Mr. Driscoll." Mrs. Jensen answered. "The captain from the ship "Seaside" called."

"Seaside?... I don´t know that man or that ship, Mrs. Jensen." Jack answered.

"Ehh..." She said and looked in her notebook again. "He said somthing about that Carl Denham movie."

"What?... he... wants... What?..." Jack said confused.

"He said somthing about which island we are going to shoot this movie on." Mrs. jensen answered.

Jack walked past his desk and took her notes and read inside his head: "Meeting with captain John Winters at pier 3, about movie location."

"Oh, so he wants to talk about where we are going to shoot this movie. That is weird, we haven´t planned a location yet, and he isn´t a cast in this film." Jack said.

"He said Mr. Denham had hired him." mrs. Jensen then said.

Jack looked at Mrs. Jensen for a short while and then said: "... Maybe I should meet this guy... Thank you, mrs. Jensen."

Jack turned around and took his black coat on. he was confused, why wasn´t he notified? Then he took his manuscript and walked out of his office.

"Okay. pier 3. Captain John winters. Seaside." Jack said over and over again, so he wouldn´t forget it.

He turned around and looked at his office. It was a small three-story building, with a white sign outside saying: "Jack Driscoll, Screenwriter, since 1928"

He quickly turned around again and saw a cab drive past him.

"Hey! Taxi!" He yelled.

The cab stopped up and Jack ran towards it. An old man in his late fifties was the driver. Jack stood outside the passengerside.

"To the harbor." Jack said.

"Jump in, Sir." The old man said.

Jack jumped in and closed the door. The cab started driving. Jack was confused. Why had Denham hired a shipcaptain, when they hadn´t talked about locations yet. Again a little voice in his head said, they were going to Skull island.  
After 15 minutes of driving, the cab stopped.

"Okay, here we are, Sir... It´ll be 15 dollars." The old man said.

Jack opened his wallet and gave him twenty bucks.

"Keep the change, i´m in a hurry." Jack said and ran across the harbor.

"Yes, Sir." The cab driver mumbled and drove back into the city.

Jack ran past some ships and then stopped.

"Ehhh...Ehhh... pier... pier 3! Yes." He said and started running again.

At pier 3 was a big ship getting loaded with crates and cargo. On the crates was a white text: "Denham Movies"

"What the hell?" Jack yelled. "This wasn´t a part of the deal."

Jack ran over to the ship and then stopped up next to some of the cargo. He could see some men on the ship carrying crates.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled to them.

One of the men stopped up and looked at Jack. He then continued with his work.

"Hey, you! I asked you a question!" Jack yelled.

The man on the ship turned around again.

"Why do you wanna know?" The man yelled back.

"Because, i´m this films Scrrenwriter!" Jack answered.

"Oh... okay..." The man answered. "Then come aboard. Talk to the captain, I´m not the one to ask."

Jack looked around and saw there was no way to come aboard the ship.

"How? There is no bridge."

"Ohh... i´m sorry." the man yelled. and put the crate down. "This are hard times we are living in, my friend. We have removed the bridge, because people have stolen so much cargo lately, so we took some precautions."

The man now stood 15 feet above Jack.

"Here!" He yelled and threw somthing down.

Jack covered his face, as he thought it would hit him.

"Come aboard!" The man yelled and continued his work.

Then Jack saw what it was. It was a robe-ladder

"Okay." Jack said and started climbing up the ladder... 


	3. Chapter 3: Ann Darrow

Authors note:  
Okay, I ain´t good, when it comes to describe emotions, but i am going to try, since Ann is very emotional.  
I have only seen this movie once, as most of you. I probably won´t get her character right, because I can´t really remember the beginning of the movie, except Denhams disgusting line: "Can you fit into a size-6"  
And if you all are very unhappy with her in this chapter, I´m going to rewrite it, just let me know.

Chapter 3: Ann Darrow

Ann Darrow walked through the livingroom and inside the kitchen. It was a hot summerday, but she felt horrible. She felt it was her fault that Kong died, that there maybe were somthing she could have done to prevent it. She took the newspapir lying besides the sink.

"AUTOPSY OF GIANT APE!"!"

They still wrote about Kong. Yesterday the headlines said: "GIANT APE FELL FROM EMPIRE STATE BUILDING"  
And the day before yesterday, the headlines said: "GIANT APE BROUGHT TO NY!"

She opened the papir and and read the small article.  
The article said somthing about Kongs size and that they would do the autopsy in Central park. They would analyze his stomach and excrements, maybe that will reveal why he got so big. Then there was somthing about religious groups all over the world talking about judgement day and that the ape was a sign.

Ann looked up from the papir and out of the window. People walked past her window doing everyday things. A boy was running after a girl with a stick and an old man was sitting on a bench with another old man. A lady came out of a grocery store, with a white plastic bag. Ann stood there for a while, just looking at people. She could feel the tears inside her, they weren´t running down her cheeks, but she could feel them, felt like they pressed against her eyes, she didn´t know why, but looking out of the window made her sad. She had to walk backwards, look at somthing else. Ann walked into her livingroom. The livingrooms walls were white with a yellow glow. Two couches stood in the middle of the room, with a glass table between them. Just behind the couches was a fireplace, and just above the fireplace was pictures of her family hanging on the wall. Suddenly Anns phone rang.

"He... Hello?" Ann said.

"Ann? This is Carl Denham." Denham said.

"Hello, Mr. Denham." Ann answered.

"How are you?"

"I´m okay, I guess."

"I´m sorry about what happened, I... I don´t kno..., I went too far... Ann I..." Denham said, but got interrupted.

"Yes you did!" Ann said. "He should have stayed on Skull island! But all you saw was profit!"

"I... I´m sorry Ann, what can I do..." He got interrupted again.

"Nothing Carl, you can´t help me!"

"Okay, okay... I understand... Then I gotta ask you somthing. Would you meet me at the harbor? I wanna show you somthing."

Ann didn´t say anything for a while, she didn´t know what to do. All she felt was anger and even hatred towards this man. He killed her friend by bringing him to New York. The first time she met him, he seemed like a nice man, of course untill he asked her if she could fit a size-6, which were a bad way to start a conversation.  
But, Carl had his moments...

"...Okay, Carl." Ann then said.

"Good! Meet me at pier 3, Jack is already here." Denham then said.

Ann hung up and walked through the livingroom and into the hallway. She put her coat on and walked out off her apartment. On the stairway, the old janitor was cleaning the floor. Ann walked down the stairs and then outside.

The two men from before still sat on the bench and talked, the two children sat on the sidewalk next to the bench drawing with colored chalk, but the lady with the bag was nowhere to be seen.  
Ann didn´t live far from the harbor, so she thought she might as well walk...

She walked across the road and stood besides the two children now. She was curious and looked at what they drawed.  
The boy sat with a black chalk and drawed a giant gorilla. Ann guessed it was Kong. The girl drawed a woman and a man standing next to Kong. Again she guessed it must be her and Jack. When they came down from Empire state building, they got bombarded with questions from the press and the police. She and Jack got pretty famous that day, except for Denham. She turned around and started walking, she passed the grocery store, some of the people inside stopped up and looked at her, they recognized her. She walked faster and passed the huge window. She didn´t like to be recognized, not today.  
She stopped at the end of the road as the traffic light went red. She looked to both sides, no cars drove by. Ann then looked behind her and saw a man stand there.  
Ann turned around and looked straight ahead again.

"Are you Ann Darrow?" The man then asked.

Ann turned around and looked at the man.

"Yes... yes, I am." She answered.

"So you were the one captured by that giant... ape." He then said.

"NO!" Ann almost yelled. "He wasn´t evil, I followed him to the top of the building voluntarily!"

Ann started walking even though the light still was red. People didn´t understand Kong, she knew that, she didn´t either in the beginning. She turned around, the man didn´t follow her. She could vaguely hear him yell: "Nice meeting you!"

"I´m almost there." She thought and walked down a new street... 


	4. Chapter 4: Pier 3

Authors note:

SORRY for the EXTREME LONG DELAY! My internet were down for 14 days, just after I finished the last chapter, and then I finnally got my net back, I were away from home in five days!  
But now the chapter is finnally here!

Also! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but you have all waited long enough. So here it is.

Chapter 4: Pier 3

Jack walked up some stairs. He noticed how big the ship was, it was at least twice as big and twice as long, as The Venture. He looked down and saw a lady run across the harbor, but he couldn´t see who she were, only that she was running towards the ship.

"Mr. Driscoll!" A young voice said, just above him.

Jack looked up the stairs and saw a young man, with a broom in his hand. The young man was in a blue shirt and some black pants. Besides him stood a bucket,  
and it was probably filled with soap water.

"It´s me, Mr. Driscoll! It´s Jimmy!" The boy almost yelled.

Jack recognized him and started walking up the stairs again. He finnally got up to Jimmy who was standing on a little platform. Behind Jimmy was a door with a sign on it saying: "Bridge"

"Wha... What are you doing here, Jimmy?" Jack asked amazed.

"The captain gave me a job on the ship, and you know me, I prefer to be on a ship." Jimmy answered.

"It is good to see you..." Jack said and shaked Jimmy´s hand. "Do you know if Denham is here?"

"No. I haven´t seen him, but Englehorn is here and so is Bruce Baxter." Jimmy answered

"Englehorn... An... And Bruce Baxter!" Jack then said. "Thank you Jimmy. I got to go now, I have a meeting with the captain."

"Allright, Jack." Jimmy then said and got back to work.

Jack walked over to the door, with the sign saying: "Bridge" and opened it. Sailors was running around in there doing their work, some was writing reports, others were sitting at radio´s,  
or repairing equipment. Jack walked into the room, looking for captain John Winters. No one noticed Jack walking around on the bridge, even though it was strictly forbidden.

"Excuse me!" Jack said and grabbed a young sailor in the arm, as he walked by. "Where can I find captain John Winters?"

The young man looked at Jack startled. He had been so busy working, he hadn´t seen Jack. The young man were the same age as Jimmy. He was wearing the same kind of clothes as Jimmy.  
The only difference was, that this young boy had blond hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me, I was so busy I didn´t see you, Sir." The young boy said.

"What is your name, son?" Jack asked.

"Peter, Sir."

"Peter. Do you know where I can find the captain, John Winters?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he´s just a deck below us. go through the door over there." The boy said and pointed to the left of Jack.

Jack nodded and walked towards the little brown door in the left side of the room. He had to press himself against the wall, as people tried to pass him, in the very confined space.  
Jack finnally reached the door and walked through it. It was a little stairway, leading only one deck down, so Jack didn´t have to worry about which way to go.  
He walked down and reached a little platform. There was a sign on the wall: "Captain John Winters"  
Jack turned around and walked further down, untill he reached a little door. Jack knocked and waited a few seconds. No one answered so he knocked again. Jack could hear the captain inside,  
making a lot of noices.

"Hello?... Captain Winters?" Jack yelled through the door.

"Ehh... Just a minute!" the captain yelled back.

It sounded like he was moving heavy furnitures around inside. Jack stood still for a while and then knocked again.

"Are you sure you are allright in there?" Jack then yelled, worried.

"Yeah... Okay! Come in now." The captain answered.

Jack looked at the golden door knob for a second and then entered. He almost got startled. The walls were made by fine mahogni and the couch, in the middle of the room, had golden legs. The couch itself was made of fine black leather.  
Just behind the couch was a picture of Napoleon. And under the picture was a little minibar, also made by wood, but Jack couldn´t determine, what kind of wood it was made of. On Jacks right side was a desk, with a map on it. He quickly glanced at it and for a minute it looked like the maps title were Skull island.

"Ahh... Jack Driscoll!" The captain yelled eagerly, almost desparetly. "Come in!"

Jack walked in and shaked the captains hand. The captain was in a black jacket, and blue cowboy pants, and for some weird reason, he had wet black boots on.

"Sit down, Mr. Driscoll." The captain then said.

"Thank you." Jack answered.

"Well, Mr. Driscoll... You know why you are here?"

"Ehh... Yes I do. It was somthing about a movie location. I just don´t understand why..." Jack got interrupted.

"I know Mr. Driscoll." The captains squeaky voice said. "Mr. Denham hired me, because I was the only one to take you to the place." The captain said.

"To what place?" Jack asked.

"Ehh... We are going to Micronesia, Mr. Driscoll." The captain answered.

"Well, that can´t be." Jack said. "I wasn´t notified." Jack then said.

"Don´t worry, Mr. Driscoll... It is all taken care off... You, Miss. Darrow, Mr. Englehorn and the little boy Jimmy is going to be in the movie."

"I´m not an actor! I can´t be in this film..."

"Mr. Driscoll... When Miss. Darrow arrives, we will talk some more... Now wait here, while I will go get the others and when Mr. Denham arriveswe will explain it all." The captain said and got up.

The captain walked out of the room and closed the door after him. There was somthing about that guy, Jack didn´t like. It sounded like, he and Denham was planning somthing. He couldn´t get rid of the feeling somthing bad was going to happen...

Next chapter: Reunion 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion

"Mr. Winters!" Denham's voice echoed through the cargo bay.

"Yes, Mr. Denham?" the captain's squeaky voice answered in the dark.

The cargo bay was huge with crates and cages. Denham wanted to catch

Dinosaurs and bring them back, since he didn't have Kong anymore. But he figured dinosaurs would also be an interesting catch. He could make some money and then start over, but first he had to get rid of Jack, Ann and the others.

"Are they all here, Winters?" Denham asked.

"Yes, Mr. Denham…Except Ann, but the crew will let me know when she comes."

"Good. So we have an agreement?"

"Yes, Mr. Denham. I don't report to the coastguard I lost a few passengers, for seven thousand dollars…The crew will also back you up," Captain Winters said.

"Great. Here, you get half now, then half when we get home," Denham said and gave Winters three thousand and five hundred dollars.

"Okay, Mr. Denham…" Winters answered and took the money.

"Ok...Now go keep our guests company," Denham ordered.

"Yes…Yes, sir." Winters said and disappeared into the dark.

Ann came aboard the huge ship. She inhaled; the air was cleaner and wasn't polluted as was the inside of the city. She felt the movement of the sea through the ship. A sailor on a deck above her was sweeping, he somehow looked familiar. Ann looked to the right side of the ship; it was just filled with containers in that end, so it wasn't that way she was to go. She turned around and looked to the left side. That way was to the bridge and the living quarters. Denham had asked her to come, so she came. She wanted to hear him apologize, or at least give an explanation, even though she knew it was all profit. She started walking towards the bridge and the living quarters. On the walls were all kind of signs with tips on how to handle tools on the ocean and how to treat an injured man, when a doctor wasn't present. Suddenly a door opened just in front of Ann.

"Wow!" Ann yelled and quickly covered her head with her hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Miss," the huge sailor said, while looking at Ann surprised.

The sailor almost looked like a sailor from the navy. He was wearing a white uniform with a blue collar. He looked at Ann's legs and worked his way up, like he was searching her for something with his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ann said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just ordered to look for a woman named Ann Darrow…I got a description of her, so…" he said, but got interrupted.

"Yes! I'm Ann Darrow," She said.

"Great…If you are her, would you please follow me?" the sailor said and walked through the door.

Ann walked after him and entered a little corridor. Inside were a couple of sailors standing and talking. On the walls, pictures of movie starlets had been hung. _This was apparently the living quarters_, Ann thought. The huge sailor stopped up, when he reached two sailors standing at the door. He whispered something to them and they opened the door.

"Follow me, Miss Darrow," He said and smiled.

Ann and the sailor walked down some stairs. Ann saw a sign: "Cargo Bay."

"Excuse me, but is Mr. Denham in the cargo bay?" Ann asked.

"…Yes." the sailor mumbled and just kept walking.

They finally reached a door and the sailor opened it. He then walked to the side and gestured Ann to walk through it. Ann nodded and walked through the door. It was completely dark inside. Her shoes echoed through the huge cargo bay, as she walked through the darkness. The sailor behind her started laughing and Ann turned around curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

The sailor just looked at her and then shut the door.

"Jimmy!" Captain Winters called.

Jimmy, who stood on second deck and was sweeping the floor, stopped.

He thought he heard Mr. Winters voice. He looked around a couple of times, but there was nothing there except containers.

"Jimmy!" Captain Winters voice yelled again.

Jimmy looked up this time and saw Captain winters standing on the bridge.

"Yes, sir?" Jimmy yelled.

"Would you please go to the cargo bay, apparently there are problems down there, and we could use extra help!" Mr. Winters yelled back.

"Sure!" Jimmy answered and let go of the mop.

He went to the nearest door, which lead to the living quarters, and entered. He bumped into the huge sailor called Fred, who was on his way out. Jimmy fell backwards.

"My god! You gotta be more careful kid," Fred said. "Where are you going?"

"To the cargo bay…There are problems down there," Jimmy answered.

"Problems…I haven't heard about any problems down there…" he said and pulled Jimmy up.

"Captain Winters just said I had to go down there, because there are problems…"

"Hmmm…I'm going with you…" Fred, the huge sailor then said.

Jimmy nodded and let Fred join him. They walked to the end of the living quarters, where two men stood at a door. Fred opened the door and they walked down some stairs to the cargo bay. Jimmy looked around, he couldn't hear anything break. It didn't sound like there were any problems. They walked down a little hallway, towards the main cargo bay. As they got closer, they could hear a woman behind the door.

"There are problems!" Jimmy yelled and started running towards the door, with Fred just behind him.

Jimmy tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't open, he started hitting it violently with his bare hands, even though he knew he wouldn't e able to hit a metal door open. A load crack could be heard from behind Jimmy. Jimmy stopped up, feeling dizzy.

"What the..." he said, and moved his hand through his hair.

When he looked at his hand it was soaked in blood. He didn't know what to feel or say, he wasn't even scared, but confused. Blood started running down his forehead and into his eyes; then everything turned black...

Jack got up from the couch; he was still waiting for Denham and the captain. Jack walked around the couch, looking at some of the paintings. There were paintings of ships from the 1700 century, to people working in the busy streets. He then walked over to the desk. Paper and pencils were lying in a disorganized manner. He took some paper up and looked at it. It was a roster, with names, dates, and schedule. Normally he didn't look into other people's private things, but he felt, there was something wrong with Winters. Suddenly he saw something disturbing... There was a letter on the table:

_Captain John Winters,_

_Tonight I want Jack and the others captured. I don't care how, just take them prisoners!_

_They destroyed my future and now they are going to pay. if you accept, you'll be with me to the bitter end! I'll give you 7000 dollars and of course, also pay your crew for the trouble. I just happen to know that you are in money troubles, and nee what you can get. Will you do this for me?_

_-- Carl Denham_

"What the hell?" Jack whispered.

"Mr. Driscoll!" a voice said.

"Whoa?" Jack said, startled, he dropped the paper.

"So...Now you know." the sailor said.

"Come on, boys. We got to get him to the cargo bay!" The sailor said to someone behind him.

Three sailors came running into the office, with batons. They surrounded Jack.

"Bastards!" Jack yelled and jumped over the desk.

One of the sailors grabbed Jacks legs, while he was in the air, making him fall and hit his head, on a corner of a table. Jack felt dizzy; he couldn't feel his legs or his body. A sailor walked over to him and started laughing.

"Ha...Damn idiot...Now take him boys, let him join the rest."

"What about Englehorn and Baxter?" a fat sailor asked.

"They are down there already... They had to use chloroform on them; that Englehorn can fight...But they both sleep now..." the sailor answered.

"Shit!" Jack mumbled and closed his eyes; the last he knew was someone grabbing his legs and arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion, part II

Chapter 6: Reunion, part II

"Jack…Jack…" a voice whispered.

Jack woke from a weird dream, still with his eyes closed. He moved his head a little. "**OH MY GOD**!" he screamed in agony.

"Lie still! Your face is covered in blood. You may have a concussion. I can't see your wound."

It felt like a sledgehammer was pounding into Jack's head. He ran his hand through his hair, and as he expected, it was filled with something wet and sticky. Jack tried to get up, but was gently pushed down again.

"Who…Who are you?" Jacks voice echoed. "A-And where am I…"

"Shh…It's me…Ann. We're in the ships cargo bay. Those monsters took us prisoner!"

Jack opened his eyes. Ann sat besides him, with the most concerning look he had ever seen. He looked around, while his head felt like exploding, they were in the cargo bay. It was dark and gloomy and he could see silhouettes of people moving around.

"Who…Argh! Who are they?" He asked in pain.

"Lay still, Jack!" Ann ordered. "Jimmy, Englehorn and Baxter is also prisoners. Apparently Denham wants revenge."

"I can't—argh—Ann. I can't remember how I got here…Why am I hurt… I…" Jack whispered in agony.

"Shh…Englehorn is taking care of Jimmy and you, so just rest. They hit him in the head with what appears to be a crowbar, and he is in a worse shape than you... Now go to sleep." Ann whispered concerned and took Jack's hand.

Ann's hand felt warm, his pain was reduced by a little. He just had the strangest dream in his life, of him and Ann running into some kind of cave and at the end of that cave was a boat. Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ann just looked at Jack sleeping, she didn't know for how long, but was startled when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw Englehorn looking at her.

"How is he?" Englehorn asked.

"Well, he was awake before, but he asleep now," she answered.

"Good, then he'll heal faster, he needs to lie still or he might get worse. Take this warm cloth, it will sooth his pain," he said and gave Ann the cloth.

Englehorn turned around and walked across the cargo bay, past some crates and barrels. Jimmy was in a worse state than Jack. Blood kept gushing from his wound, even though his head was bandaged. Baxter sat by Jimmy, rocking forwards and backwards. He was scared and he didn't know how to take care of a injured person.

"Don't worry," Englehorn whispered, his voice echoed through the cargo bay, even though he whispered. "Just use this warm cloth when he starts moaning."

Englehorn had made a little fire in the middle of the cargo bay, with cloths he had found in crates, and then used the fire to make warm bandages.

"Maybe we should check all the crates and containers... Maybe we can find something to use," Ann said from her place besides Jack.

"Good idea," Englehorn mumbled and looked around.

The cargo bay was huge, with crates and containers, on top of each other and against each other. He walked past Jimmy's sickbed and stopped at a red container printed: 'Tranquilizers'

"Tranquilizers? What the--what do they want to use that for?" Englehorn thought, "I wonder if it's locked?"

Englehorn pushed the huge container door to the side and looked into the container. He was met by complete darkness. He walked back to the fire, grabbed a huge cloth, sat it on fire and quickly ran back to the container and threw the cloth inside, before he burned his hand. It lit up. The container was filled with huge cages, half the size of Englehorn and inside the cages were huge boxes of elephant tranquilizers.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, his voice echoed loudly in the confined space.

Outside, he could hear Jimmy starting to moan and Baxter's voice mumbling, "Damn it. Wet cloth, wet cloth." The light started to fade inside the container and Englehorn walked out of it. He walked past the red container and reached a blue container. It read: 'Weapons'

_What? Ha…dumb bastards! Locking their prisoners in with all their weapons,_ Englehorn thought and smiled.

He pushed the door to the side and walked back to the fire. He then took a cloth again and set it on fire, then ran back to the container and threw the cloth inside. The room lit up. An amazing sight met Englehorn. Thomson machine guns were hanging on the wall of the container, and on some shelves were laying Colt 1911s. He walked inside and took up a Colt. No ammo. He then picked up a Thompson. Again, no ammo. "Damn it!" he mumbled.

They had plenty of weapons, but no ammo. It was all useless, they couldn't use the weapons, and they would probably be shot on sight if their captors saw them with their weapons. In the far end of the container was a crate. Englehorn walked over to the crate. He looked at it. It wasn't very big. He opened it and looked inside.

"What the? Knives!" Englehorn said happily. "They remove the ammo from the weapons, but they forget we can defend ourselves with knives."

In the crate was tools, and among the tool, was knives, he picked up three knives and hid them under his clothes. He walked out and closed the huge door again. He walked back to Ann.

"I found three knives. Here take one and hide it! Only use it if they attack you. I'll give this to Jack, when he gets better, and I'll keep this one..." Englehorn said and smiled.

At least they now had a chance to survive, that is, wherever they were going.


	7. Chapter 7: feverish dreams

Authors note:

This chapter is not only written by me, but also by SuperSixOne. I had some problems with the jungle scene, so she were kind enough to write it for me.

I only wrote the cargobay scene.

Thx SuperSixOne for helping!

--Qader

Chapter 7: feverish dreams.

Jack Driscoll flew through the jungle, maneuvering around the trees without thought. It was as if a map had been etched in his mind, every rise engraved within the confines of his thoughts, processing only when an obstacle stood in his way. His feet hardly touched the ground while he ran away from the dark that chased him. Speeding past the greenery was simply a blur of exotic colors and disfigured shapes to the young playwright, a bit of muddled film long since faded in his complex mind. He had not a clue to where he was running, nor why. Why?

Something was pushing him along, forcing his feet to fly over rocks and bushes and shrubbery. And when his lungs began to burn, and he could not pull in another breath without gasping it in painfully…when he willed his body to stop, the feeling completely overtook him and he was unable to shut down. He was fighting constant battle between his mentalities and his knowledge of how hard he could truly push himself, how he could not possibly draw up any more strength. Then, he skipped to a stop. And the darkness settled upon him. Like a moth to a flame, a fly to a corpse. The shadows from which he may have been running from erased his map and carved itself into his mind, a burning fire that could not be extinguished.

A scream bit through the deafening silence surrounding him, blotting out the green blur. It sent chills up his spine at the animalistic qualities. A kitten stepped on by a child? A puppy taunted by a cruel-hearted boy? No, it was a woman. It was Ann.

"Ann? Ann?" Jack shouted, panic and fear overpowering his soft voice. "Ann! Where are you?"

There was no answer, only screams. She had been on the map. That was why he had been running, to save Ann, but the darkness caught up to him because he stopped. It was his entire fault. He drew in a shaky, uneven breath and took off through the jungle. Branches ripped at his clothing, scratched at his face. A small limb of a tree sliced open his cheek, drawing blood. He felt it pour hotly down his sweat-slicked skin, a sickening feeling coming over him, but this time, he would not stop. He had to get to Ann. Cupping his cheek with his hand, he sped on with the green blur, blood dripping from the cracks between his fingers and the screams got louder. With each crimson drop that fell to the jungle floor, the cries became more and more painful, more and more horrified.

"JACK!"

One minute, he was upright, running full speed to nowhere and the next minute, he was on his back. The air had been knocked clean out of him and his eyes could not focus no matter how hard he tried. Sunlight filtered in through the canopy of trees. He could hear somebody screaming as a shadow fell over his body and it was not long until he realized that the person screaming was himself.

He had been dreaming. Jack had been dreaming about Skull Island. He remembered so clearly how nervous, he had been for Ann, on Skull island. He remembered he willingly continued through the thick jungle alone, with all odds against him to find Ann. The others, they couldn't help him, they were forced to go back to the ship. Jack was now lying on the floor. He felt so hot and so thirsty. Suddenly, Ann was standing beside his bed, looking at him.

"You are so warm, I think you have fever," she whispered, feeling his forehead.

"I think so too, but...what about Jimmy?" Jack mumbled.

"Don't worry, Jack...he's doing better now. He's not bleed anymore, and he actually woke up before."

Jack closed his eyes again and fell asleep, but this time, he slept calmly. Jimmy was better, Ann was okay, and he was getting better himself. He had fever, yeah, but he wasn't permanently damaged by his attackers. He hadn't told his friends they were going to Skull Island yet. He didn't have the strength to say anything.

"Hello Jack, hello Ann, good day all of you..." a voice behind Englehorn said.

Ann, Englehorn, and Baxter turned around, startled. Driscoll was too weak to turn around, but knew who it was. Denham and three goons stood at the door, looking at the little group.

"Well…I'm here to tell you what is going on. I could imagine you are all curious, eh?" Denham grinned.

"Damn right we are! What the fuck is going on?" Englehorn hissed.

"Calm yourself…I'm just about to tell you that." Denham said joyfully. "You all destroyed my movie, and then you killed the main character in my show, King Kong. And now you are all going to pay! I'm here to tell you the rules," Denham said coldly, straightforwardly.

"The rules?" Ann whispered confusedly.

"Yes, the rules, Miss Darrow," Denham explained. "We are all going back to Skull island and—

"ARE WE GOING BACK TO SKULL ISLAND?" Baxter yelled, scared. "We all nearly died last time! The dinosaurs and the natives…"

"I'm fully aware of that, Mr. Baxter! Don't interrupt me again!" Denham said, slightly irritated. "Now listen, I'm going to take you all to that island. When we arrive, I'll give you food and weapons...Not many weapons, of course, that would be unfair. Just a rifle and a pistol with a couple of rounds, but don't worry. The jungle is full of 'weapons'; you can make them yourselves. Then, I'll let you go into the jungle; of course I won't follow you right away. That would be too easy. We'll wait at the boat for 24 hours. In short: Your objective is to kill me and my hundred man crew, and our objective is to kill you. Remember, we all still have a common enemy, well three to be exact: the natives, the wildlife, and the nature itself...well in your case...it'll be good for hiding in. Now, any questions?"

Ann got up, furious. "Now listen here! You damn son-of-a-bi..."

"Great then!" Denham interrupted. "We'll arrive at the island in two days, get some rest."

Denham and his goons left the cargo bay, and left the group to wonder. "Back to Skull Island." That terrified them all. They almost died last time trying to escape, but now they had to go back. King Kong wasn't on the island anymore, but it was still just as dangerous. Especially with Denham and a hundred men behind them and chasing them, like they were beasts.

"Oh, my god! We are all going to die! We are all going to die!" Baxter screamed.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the jungle

They had been sailing for two days now. Last night, Jimmy awoke from his slumber. Englehorn told him about Denham's kidnapping them and about going to Skull Island to be hunted like wild animals. Jimmy, as expected, didn't take the news lightheartedly. Except for that, they could do nothing but wait. The three knives Englehorn had found were originally intended to kill Denham's men, but now he knew that he couldn't attack a hundred men and get away with it unscathed. All he could do was to hide the knives and use them as weapons on the island.

---------

"Mr. Denham," a voice said. "We will arrive at the island in an hour, if the weather doesn't change."

Denham turned around; it was the captain. He had changed into a different jacket, a brown fighter-pilot jacket. The captain walked up beside Denham and leaned against the railing, looking down into the dark, gloomy sea.

"The waters are different here. So spooky and foggy," he said.

"I know," Denham answered. "A perfect mood setter…send some men down to the cargo bay and bring the prisoners up. We've got to prepare them for the arrival."

"Eh. Yes sir," Captain Winters said and walked away.

--------

"How are you doing, Jimmy?" Ann asked.

Jimmy grabbed his head, making a grimace.

"Like my forehead is going to explode." Jimmy mumbled. "…I can't believe Mr. Denham would do this to us. I noticed on the island he was more concerned about the film than us, but still…"

"People change when they get everything taken away from them," Englehorn interrupted and gave Jimmy a new warm cloth. Normally the cloth also had to be wet, but they didn't have any water. "His money is gone, his success is gone. He doesn't have a job anymore so he wants revenge."

"He's a stupid bastard!" Baxter yelled from one of the containers. "And I am gonna kill him when I get the chance!"

"Yeah, for sure…" Jimmy mumbled.

"We really have to do something about your head, you can't run around on an island filled with dense jungle and prehistoric creatures while suffering from a concussion," Englehorn said.

"Don't forget to mention the army of mercenaries," Baxter yelled.

"Shut up!" Ann hissed. "That isn't exactly helping."

"Where is Jack, by the way?" Englehorn asked.

"He is also searching the containers for stuff we can us," Baxter yelled from the container. "He found two torches, they'll come in handy in the jungle."

Suddenly the door behind them all opened. Captain Winters and three of his goons entered. He looked at them one at the time, inspecting them. First, he looked at Englehorn, who was to the right. He stood steadfast, not scared, seeming to have things under control. Then he looked at Jimmy, a little, weak boy with a concussion. Ann sat beside Jimmy, nursing him. _A worthless group of people,_ Winters thought. Only Driscoll and Englehorn would be fun to chase, until he realized...

"Where the hell are Driscoll and Baxter?"

"I'm here!" Baxter came running out of the container, falling over the things he had found.

Winters walked over to Baxter, standing beside the container.

"What the…are you taking things from the containers?" he asked threateningly.

"No! We aren't!" Driscoll yelled from another container. "This is just to help keep Jimmy comfortable. As you can see, all we have is blankets and pillows."

Winters looked around, and just as Jack said, all he could see were blankets, pillows and things of the like lying around. He didn't know they were keeping the knives hidden.

"Alright, but I was told to take you all up to the deck. We are arriving at Skull island soon," Winters answered with a devilish smile.

Ann and Englehorn helped Jimmy up. He was pretty weak after lying down so many days. Jack was concerned; he didn't know how Jimmy would be able to handle the jungle and the animals, being in the state he was in. They climbed the stairs until they reached the deck. Denham and several of his goons stood there, waiting for them.

"Hello, ya'll," he said. "I'm going to prepare you for your…eh…'stay' on the island."

"Fuck you," Jack said.

"Ha-ha…Jack... now...see, I have backpacks lying here for you. Do you know what they are for? No? In each backpack, there are food rations for three days, water, a flashlight, and a weapon with ammunition. But, we are only talking about a clip per backpack so use the weapon wisely."

"Stupid bastard…" Ann mumbled.

"Good, your silence must mean you understand. Now, we arrive at the island soon, but it is only you who are leaving the ship because we are giving you a twenty-four hour head start to escape into the jungle, set up a base…whatever you wish to do, but whatever you choose to do, you better do it quick and you better make it deadly. We, the hunters, are going split up into five small hunting parties with twenty men in each. And we will spread those parties all over the island so no matter where you go, you are bound to run into one of them.

"The parties are named after the Greek alphabet: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. I will be the leader of the first party, codenamed Alpha; Winters will be the leader of the second party, Beta. Fred will be the leader of Gamma. And these two men you don't know, Leigh and Nguyen, from Vietnam, both who know the jungle environment, are leaders of Delta and Epsilon, now is that clear?" Denham asked. "Good, now give them their backpacks and take them to the boats gentlemen."

The goons gave them their backpacks and pushed them towards the railing. Small boats were hanging over the side, ready to embark.

"Mr. Denham!" a voice screamed from the bridge. "I think we can see the island. According to the coordinates it should be the island! It's dead ahead!"

Denham smiled. "Good…now sail Jack…you have twenty-four hours…"


	9. Chapter 9: 24 hours to go

The night was silent, the fog was thick. The only thing that broke the fog and the silence were the small boats sailing towards the island. Baxter, Jimmy, and Englehorn were in one boat; Ann and Jack were in the second boat. Last time they came to the island, it was a stormy night. This time, it was quiet as the grave, and Jack didn't feel comfortable in the silence of the night. Everybody from a distance would be able to hear the paddles splashing in the water, every fourth of a second.

"Ann..." Jack whispered.

Even though she was two feet away, he had a hard time seeing her; the fog around this island was unnaturally thick. He could see her silhouette, leaning against the railing of the boat, making it tip a little to the side.

"Ann," Jack whispered again.

"Y-yes." she whispered, a little startled.

"Check our bags...see what kind of weapons we've got."

Ann rose a little and picked up her own bag, opening it. As Denham promised, the bag contained water, a flashlight, some food, and a weapon.

"What did you get?" Jack asked curiously.

"A pistol with a single clip, just as Denham promised," she answered.

"Okay, we can use that. Check mine."

Ann took Jack's backpack, and opened it. With her arm, she searched the backpack for a couple of seconds before stopping. She pulled out a kitchen knife.

"A knife!" Jack almost yelled. "He cheated me. I already got a knife from one of the containers."

The two boats sailed through the night and the fog for ten minutes time, which felt like hours to them. For a minute, Jack actually started to think they sailed in the wrong direction, away from land. But before he got too worked up, Englehorn whistled quietly to Jack and Ann.

"I see land to the left..."

"Englehorn, I can't see you…" Jack whispered back.

"Just follow the sound of my voice…I can see a small river leading into a canyon over here."

"Okay, keep talking. Then, so I can find my way towards you."

Jack trusted Englehorn. Englehorn knew what he was doing, and he had been in pretty grim situations before. He hadn't really told Jack about them before, but a man that calm in a situation like this, had to have been in a worse pinch before. So Jack followed Englehorn's low voice. He talked about the high cliffs he could see, the silhouette of jungle in the distance. Jack didn't know how the hell he could see all of that because he couldn't make out anything in the fog.

"Jack…try and look to the sides now," Englehorn suddenly whispered.

Jack looked to both sides of the boat, and he could see land. It was not a place to put a camp, since it was nothing but rocks and high cliffs. Jack tried to reach the bottom of the small river with the paddle, and he could. If he jumped out of the boat, the water would reach him to the waist.

"We finally reached land..." Ann whispered, relieved.

"Yeah…now we've got to find a flat piece of land, where we can put up some kind of camp, and hope none of those prehistoric creatures find us…" Baxter said.

"Shut up!" Jimmy mumbled. "We reached land. That's all that matters right now."

"How are you doing, Jimmy?" Englehorn asked.

"My head feels several sizes too big and I'm dizzy."

"How are we supposed to survive this? We got five death squads after us and a wounded kid…" Baxter yelled.

"Hush... damn it! Maybe we are not supposed to survive!" Englehorn hissed. "Now shut up!"

In the distance they could hear a huge roar and small trees and bushes being crushed by something heavy.

"I hope that thing isn't after us. For your sake, Baxter," Englehorn mumbled.

"What? Why me?" Baxter yelled, annoyed and confused.

"Goddamn it! Keep your voice down!" Englehorn hissed furiously. "Because you are the one that fucking screams all the time, stupid movie star, I mean it: shut the fuck up."

Ann looked up. On the cliffs, at first she thought it was her imagination, but then she realized she could see shadows moving through the fog. She wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fog got all stirred up.

"My god…they already know we're here," she whispered, afraid.

Jack looked at Ann, confused at first, but then slowly looked up too, and then knew what she meant. On the cliffs, there were thousands of silhouettes all looking at them, or was it just something they imagined? Jack whistled to Englehorn and pointed towards the cliffs. Englehorn looked up and saw the same silhouettes.

"Damn..." Englehorn whispered. "I didn't think they would find us this fast. Thanks, Mr. Movie-star!" he directed towards Baxter.

"What are we going to do?" Ann whispered.

"I have no idea," Englehorn answered. "All we can do now is to get out of these boats and away from this river. But we need some flat land, before that is possible."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Jack whispered.

"Do you think they remember us, Mr. Englehorn?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"I wouldn't doubt that for one second. Not only did we kill their friends, we took away King Kong. Not to mention they haven't ever seen a gun in their lives, and they probably remember the noise they made when they first saw them," Englehorn answered.

"That's just swell," Baxter replied.

Jack and Englehorn both started to paddle faster. Away from the exposed river, away from the shadows on the cliff, and away from whatever creature it was, that screamed in the jungle not even two minutes ago.


	10. Chapter 10: Moving inland

They had paddled for a while now, and the river wasn't as exposed. On each side of the river were some enormous cliffs. The number of shadows had decreased though there still was a few. Scouts of some sort, Englehorn guessed. They probably hadn't recovered from the last visit so they were a little more careful this time. That, or those noisy things that killed their friends would return to kill them.

"Driscoll…Ann...this is too dangerous. With those damn natives up there on the cliffs, we've got to go ashore now, and move inland," Englehorn whispered.

"Okay…but we can't here. We can't climb those cliffs; we'd be trapped..."

"I know. We have to find more flat ground, but I don't think we should set up a camp by the river either…those…dinosaurs probably come here each morning and evening to drink," Englehorn said.

"Don't remind me of them!" Baxter mumbled, annoyed and scared.

They sailed on for a couple of minutes, and it grew darker and darker. It was as if sunlight couldn't penetrate the island's aura, and the fog became thicker and thicker. They started to have trouble seeing the water just a few feet in front of the boat. In the silence of the darkness and fog, it seemed like the sounds of the animals and nature was enhanced. It was almost possible to hear the lizards' small steps when they ran across the walls of the cliff walls, and you could easily hear the wind play with the leaves several feet before the tree could be seen.

"I don't like this," Ann whispered.

"Me neither," Jack replied. "Englehorn, this is too dangerous. We can't see anything in front of the boat…we don't know if we'll hit a big rock or something, and then the boat'll be destroyed."

"I know…I think we should move inland now," Englehorn answered them.

They started to paddle towards land, and after what felt like many miles, they started to see land. The current was strong so it took a lot of strength from them all to get in.

Englehorn and Jack jumped out of the boats and pulled them in. They quickly surveyed the surroundings. Nothing seemed to pose any kind of threat so they helped Jimmy and Ann out of the boats.

"I don't wanna leave the boats," Baxter suddenly said.

"Hm! Why not!?" Driscoll asked as he helped Ann get the bags out of the boats.

"It's safer here, and we'll be able to get away, if someone…or something should attack us," Baxter answered.

"What? No, we'll _not_ be safer in the boats. In fact, we'll be more exposed to attack if the natives decides to attack us." Driscoll said.

"Get out of the boat!" Englehorn almost shouted. "Jack's right. We are more likely to survive on foot since we are faster, and it's easier to get to cover and hide if necessary!"

"I don't know…I think I'm gonna stay here. You move on, and I'll try and make it in the boa—" Baxter said but was interrupted.

"Out of the boat now!" Ann yelled, unable to take any more from Baxter. "We don't want to waste any time, plus you are gambling with our lives, you jerk! Denham and his mercenaries are right on our heels. If you stay here, you'll surely die! And if I know you correctly, you'll rat us out when they torture you! And believe me! They will torture you to make you tell them where we are going!!"

They all looked at Ann, even Jimmy who was half asleep. Baxter looked at Ann for a while, and then at the river. He decided to follow the group for he was too scared to continue on his own, and knew if anybody could get him through this alive, it would be Englehorn.

"Let's get moving," Englehorn then said. "It's getting dark, and we've got to set up a camp somewhere. We do not want to move around in the jungle in complete darkness."

They all grabbed their bags and started moving inland. They moved into the jungle and as they entered, it felt like they had stepped into another world. It was so hot and the air was heavy, plus the sounds had changed. All they could hear was mosquitoes and weird sounds from bigger animals hiding in nearby bushes.

A lot would happen over the next few days, and they'd have to kill a lot of people to survive and return home in one piece. But right now, all that mattered was for them to get into deeper into the jungle, set up a camp, and hope to survive...


End file.
